The Perfect Plan
by queenb2369
Summary: Scorpius has a plan to get Rose's attention.


**The Perfect Plan**

"So does it work?" Scorpius eyed the sprig of mistletoe that Albus Potter was holding out to him then returned his gaze back to his friend. If looks could kill, the scathing look he was receiving from Albus would have certainly done the trick, and Scorpius rolled his eyes as Al replied, his voice dripping with disdain, "Surely I didn't hear you properly. It sounded as if you were questioning my charm work."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter. I was merely wondering whether you'd tried it yourself, not questioning your abilities."

"Well, _naturally_, I tested it." There was still a hint of tetchiness in Al's voice, and although he was itching to know who Potter had tested it on, Scorpius had learned from experience that it was best not to push him much further or else he might simply refuse to share, and then Scorpius would be right back where he'd started.

"Excellent," he said instead, a sly grin slowly gracing his lips as he took the mistletoe from Potter and carefully slid it into the pocket of his robes. "You're a brick, Al."

"Yes, I know," Albus smiled smugly. "So do I even want to know who you're planning to use this on?"

"Not unless you want to hear about me shagging your cousin –"

Al held up his hand and shook his head as he turned to leave, sounding almost bored. "Spare me that."

Scorpius snickered as he turned his attention from Potter and towards _her_ – the object of his lust for the past several months – and he felt himself growing hard as his eyes focused on the back of her thighs as she bent over the table, pointing out something in one of her books to one of the younger Weasley brats. He could just imagine being behind her, lifting that short skirt (he owed his eternal gratitude to whoever designed those uniforms), yanking off her knickers (in his mind's eye, they were always red thongs), and ripping open her shirt to knead her tits in his hands (every single bloke in the school knew she never wore a bra) while driving his cock into her.

Almost as if she could read his thoughts, Rose turned around and caught his eye, offering him a promising smile and – fucking hell, he thought smugly – a wink. She turned and handed a book to her cousin then turned back and began walking towards him. He tried to focus on her face, but his attention kept returning to her tits, bouncing ever so slightly, and her hips, swinging underneath that short skirt, and before he could gather his thoughts, she was standing before him.

"How's it hanging, Malfoy," she drawled, her red lips curved into a seductive smile.

"You tell me, Weasley," he retorted, taking her hand and pressing it against his crotch.

"Meet me in the Potions classroom, won't you?" Rose whispered, quirking her eyebrow at him and squeezing his cock through his trousers before slipping past him and out the door.

He followed immediately but she had already disappeared down the stairs into the dungeons, and he practically sprinted down them, stopping just outside the classroom door. He withdrew the sprig of mistletoe from his pocket, ready to put his plan into action as he entered the room, only to have his breath catch. Rose was standing before him, the candlelight from a single bluebell flame behind her, illuminating her hair and outlining the silhouette of her perfect body.

"Fuck –" he mumbled, and she smiled up at him mischievously.

"That is the general idea," she said in reply. She began unbuttoning her shirt and he stopped her; he'd dreamed of this too long to let her have all the fun.

"Allow me."

Rose laughed as Scorpius yanked her shirt open (and she was braless, indeed), sending buttons flying, but her laughter changed to something far more appealing when he pulled her shirt down her arms, pinning them to her sides as he cupped her tits in his hands and his tongue began to flick at her nipple.

Spurred on by the way she squirmed and moaned his name, Scorpius sucked harder, using his teeth as he worked her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, continuing for several minutes until she pulled away from him and backed up. Her arms were still caught up in her shirt, and when he moved to finish removing it, she shook her head.

"Leave it," she mumbled against his lips, and Scorpius groaned when her tongue slid along his bottom lip before slipping into his mouth. His hands clutched her waist and moved up her ribcage as they kissed almost roughly before she pulled back once more and pressed her thigh between his legs, giving him a look that he clearly read as wanting more.

Scorpius ripped her shirt down her arms to free them before spinning her around and bending her over the desk. He lifted her skirt and drug her knickers (thong, yes, but instead of red, green adorned with red and white candy canes) down her legs as she supported herself on her forearms and looked over her shoulder at him. He made quick work of his trousers and pushed down his pants, exposing his rock-hard cock.

"_Fuck_," Rose said breathlessly as he slid two fingers inside her wetness before removing them and wrapping them around his cock. He stroked it once then drove it into her pussy with one hard thrust.

"Oh my god, Malfoy, don't you dare stop," she keened, dropping her head down to the desktop as she supported herself on her forearms and pushed back against him, meeting him stroke for stroke. Scorpius gripped her hips tightly and moved into her tight, wet heat again and again, sure that he had never felt anything so fucking hot in his life.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he growled as he moved one of his hands into her hair and fisted it, tugging back just enough to cause her to arch her head to the side so that she could see him as he continued to pound into her, growing ever closer to coming each time his hips slapped against her arse and with her ever increasing demands to never stop fucking her.

But then she slipped one of her hands between her legs and leaned on one arm, looking back at him of her own accord as she worked her clit and licked her lips, throwing her head back and clenching around his cock as she came, and Scorpius lost all resolve. He thrust as deeply into her pussy as he could and spilled into her, holding on to her hips so tightly that he was sure he'd marked her, before collapsing over her back and kissing along her neck and spine.

"Fucking brilliant, that was," he muttered in her ear, and she turned her head to kiss him.

"You sound surprised," she smirked. "_I_ always knew it would be fucking brilliant."

"You always knew…?" he slid out of her and stepped back, pulling up his pants and trousers but leaving them undone as she straightened up and turned to face him, wearing only her skirt and a sly smile.

"Of course. _I planned all this_," she gestured to the ceiling and he looked up, shocked to see several sprigs of mistletoe identical to the one in his pocket hanging magically in the air from the doorway to where they were standing. "With a little help, that is," she grinned smugly. "You're not the only one who knows that Al is quite masterful at hexes and Herbology."

Scorpius would have laughed at the irony of the situation had Rose not dropped to her knees, dipped her tongue into his navel while sliding his pants and trousers back down his legs, then looked up at him teasingly as she wrapped her hand around his semi-erect cock. She licked the tip and along the edge of his foreskin, teasingly continuing, "I, however, am quite masterful at something far more enjoyable," before sliding his cock between her lips and proving her point.


End file.
